


Slow and Sweet

by halle_is_hella_gr8



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halle_is_hella_gr8/pseuds/halle_is_hella_gr8
Summary: Simply a continuation of Keebo's Love Suite event, where Shuichi teaches Keebo how to properly hold a person's hand.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	Slow and Sweet

For almost _ten minutes_ Shuichi and Keebo sat there on the edge of the bed, their hands locked in an eternal handshake. Keebo’s face was a deep red and he was incapable of looking Shuichi in the eyes. After the initial shock that came from contact Shuichi’s heart had calmed, and now he was holding back giggles from the ridiculousness of their situation. It was adorable how excited Keebo got over the smallest amount of intimacy, like a little kid on the playground. It was incredibly endearing, the only thing keeping Shuichi from getting annoyed by the robot’s behavior. 

Hesitantly Shuichi cleared his throat and looked up “Um, Keebo?” The robot jumped slightly and turned to look Shuichi in the eyes. That blush was ever-present on his face, and his blue eyes stared widely at Shuichi. He almost looked _scared_. 

“Y-yes?” Shuichi let out a small sigh and looked down at their hands. He looked back up at Keebo and offered him a small smile. 

“Should we try _actually_ holding hands now?” Keebo stared at Shuichi in surprise for a moment and withdrew his hand. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment, his gaze aimed at the floor. Shuichi found it adorable how seriously he was taking everything, most people their age wouldn’t have batted an eye at such a request. But here sat a teenage boy who was nearly overwhelmed at the idea of holding hands with another person. It was nice to see how innocent he was. 

Keebo’s eyes screwed shut as he quietly replied to Shuichi “Alright”. Shuichi felt a smile form on his lips as he looked at the flustered robot sitting next to him. He could feel himself getting excited by the prospect of getting a bit closer to Keebo, something he hadn’t considered before entering this strange room. He was almost _glad_ that Monokuma had set up such a ridiculous place within the Academy. 

“Okay, all you need to do is hold out your left hand” Keebo did as he was told, obviously extremely nervous. If his hands could shake Shuichi was sure that Keebo would be trembling like a leaf. He wanted to make sure that he could relax, and enjoy the time they spent together, so Shuichi moved as slow as Keebo needed. “Now I’m going to put my right hand in your left.” Shuichi slowly rested his hand on top of Keebos and began to find where their fingers fit together. “Now we simply lace our fingers together, like this.” Shuichi softly gripped Keebo’s hand and was happy to feel Keebo do the same. 

Much to Shuichi’s surprise, Keebo’s hand was quite warm. It wasn’t necessarily “soft” but it was smooth and it moved in the same way that a human hand would. Any apprehension Shuichi felt towards Keebo and his metallic body melted away as they sat there _properly_ holding hands. He felt himself scoot towards Keebo a bit, closing the awkward gap of space that had been between them for over ten minutes. Shuichi stole a glance at Keebo and offered him a small smile, much to his surprise Keebo smiled back at him. No, he didn’t just smile, he _beamed_ something Shuichi had never seen, but something he hoped he could stare at for the rest of his life. 

As Shuichi felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, Keebo decided to break their silence. “Thank you Shuichi, I really enjoy this.” With that comment, Shuichi felt a blush rush up onto his cheeks. Now it was him who had to stare at the ground to try and get his heart in order. 

“Y-yeah, of course.” Was all he managed to spit out before they fell back into their silence. Although this time some of the awkwardness had melted away, Shuichi could tell Keebo was starting to feel much more comfortable. They sat there, fingers intertwined for many minutes, and Shuichi allowed himself to lean into the touch. He scooted so close to Keebo that their sides were touching just slightly, and wherever they made contact a small twinge of excitement rushed over Shuichi’s skin. It was as if the simple contact had erased all of their many worries and stresses, leaving the purest feeling of joy and excitement. Shuichi’s body hadn’t felt that relaxed in weeks, and he felt his head slowly tilting to the right until it found a solid surface. The moment he made contact he heard Keebo’s breath hitch in his throat. 

Shuichi instantly sat up and looked at Keebo concern in his face, “Keebo is everything alright? Did I do too much?” Keebo instantly turned to look at Shuichi, letting go of his hand and shaking his head. 

“NO! It wasn’t that! I was just surprised!” He waved his hands wildly in front of him and Shuichi felt a small giggle escape from his lips. Keebo lowered his hands and let his gaze fall back down towards Shuichi’s lap. “It was actually… quite nice.” The sudden shift in demeanor caught Shuichi off guard and he felt his face heat up slightly. 

“Oh, w-well if you don’t mind, may I rest my head on your shoulder?” Keebo looked up at him, his eyes bright and full of excitement. Just looking at him made Shuichi’s heart skip a beat, his chest warm and full of joy. 

“Of course!” Shuichi gave him a small smile before grabbing Keebo’s hand and slowly coming to rest his head on the robot’s shoulder. Like the rest of him, Keebo’s shoulder was surprisingly warm and comfortable. One would imagine that a robot would be all harsh edges and cold metal, but Keebo was as close to a living breathing human being as possible. He had no sharp edges, only comfortable rounded surfaces. He was warm down to his core and inspired the same sort of warmth in those around him. Shuichi felt this warmth fill his entire body as he relaxed into Keebo’s side, stress and pain melting into the comforter of the bed they were sitting on. It wasn’t until he was experiencing it that Shuichi realized how desperate he was for loving contact. 

After a few minutes, Keebo slightly leaned his head to almost rest a top Shuichi’s, most of his initial nerves completely gone. Their silence was no longer awkward, but comfortable and necessary. They let their stresses float into the air along with their breath, and filled the empty space in their lungs with warmth and kindness. As Shuichi felt his eyes starting to drift closed, Keebo cleared his throat, demanding Shuichi’s attention. Shuichi lazily tilted his head to look at Keebo who looked slightly uncomfortable. 

“Um, Shuichi?”

“Yes?” Keebo thought about his words for a moment before he spoke again. 

“I was wondering if there was a way for us to get… closer?” It was painted on Keebo’s face how nervous the question made him, and Shuichi felt his face feat up in response. Sure he could think of _plenty_ of ways they could get closer, but what could Keebo handle in that exact moment? Shuichi didn’t wish to overwhelm him with new forms of contact so he kept it as PG as possible. 

Slowly Shuichi sat up and let go of Keebo’s hand. Shifting so they were facing each other at an angle, their knees almost touching. “Keebo, have you ever given someone a hug?” Slowly Keebo shook his head, an almost guilty expression on his face. Shuichi gave him a small smile, realizing truly how _new_ all of this is to him. He really was like a little kid on a playground. 

“Well, I’ll show you how.” Keebo’s face lit up slightly and he gave Shuchi a small and expectant smile. 

“A-alright” 

“Okay open up your arms like this-” Shuichi showed Keebo just what to do and waited as he replicated his actions. “Now I’m going to wrap my arms around you-” Shuichi slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Keebo, finding a comfortable position before speaking again. “Now you just wrap your arms around me.” He felt as Keebo hesitantly held his body. 

“Like this?” Keebo’s head almost rested atop Shuichi’s shoulder, and Shuichi could feel some of his hair tickling his face. 

“Yeah .just like that.” Keebo tightened his grip on Shuichi, almost grabbing at the boy desperately. Shuichi held him just as tightly his eyes closing as he attempted to draw him closer. Shuichi felt Keebo bury his face in his shoulder, obviously relishing in the contact. 

“This is just what I needed, thank you.” The almost sad quality of his voice made a lump appear in Shuichi’s throat. He tried to hold him tighter, _closer_ , making sure he knew that Shuichi was there. That Shuichi _cared_. 

“Of course.” Is all he managed to get out. Keebo’s hands gripped the back of Shuichi’s jacket lightly, and Shuichi felt his head tilt to the side coming to rest on a bed of white hair. They fell back into their comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of clothes rustling. It was in this state that Shuichi felt how exhausted he truly was. His body felt heavy with a need for sleep, the general state of anxiety that he lived in finally disappearing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt well-rested. 

As his eyes began to drift closed, not to open again for many hours, Shuichi spoke. His voice was low and soft so as to not disturb their comfortable atmosphere. “Keebo, could we maybe get into bed? I’m starting to fall asleep,” Almost instantaneously Keebo removed himself from Shuichi and nodded. 

“Of course! If you like I could sleep on the-” 

“You can sleep in the bed with me… if you want.” With the last bit of his suggestion, Shuichi’s voice trailed off, drowned out by the pounding of his heart. Keebo’s eyes widened the moment the words left Shuichi’s mouth, that familiar blush coming back to his face full force. He seemed at a loss for words, opting to quickly nod his head instead. Shuichi quickly stood and stretched a bit, examining the room around them. 

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable, and then we can go to sleep alright?” Keebo replied with another quick nod and then Shuichi ventured out into the room in order to find some clothes he could sleep in. 

After a few minutes of searching, Shuichi was able to find a loose-fitting t-shirt to change into. After changing he found himself crawling into bed next to Keebo, who managed to look uncomfortable under the mountain of pillows and blankets adorning the brightly colored bed. 

Unsure of what to say, Shuichi just scooted himself closer to Keebo until their sides were pressed firmly together. He managed to wrap an arm around the other boy’s shoulders and thankfully he took the hint, adjusting so that he could rest his head on Shuichi’s chest. The moment they settled in, Shuichi’s eyelids began to feel heavy and he had increasing difficulty keeping them open. 

Just as he began to drift off Keebo broke their comfortable silence. “Shuichi?”  
“Yeah?” There was a moment of hesitation from the robot, and Shuichi could feel him shifting his body so his face was more tightly pressed into Shuichi’s chest. 

“Thank you…” 

“Oh, uh yeah of course.”

“I apologize if you’re uncomfortable-”

Shuichi cut him off, giving his shoulders a tight squeeze in an attempt to calm him down. “Keebo, I’m not uncomfortable. I _enjoy_ spending time with you.” Saying it out loud made a blush appear on Shuichi’s face, running up his ears and all the way down his neck. 

“Really?” And there it was again. That sad quality in Keebo’s voice, like he didn’t believe anyone truly cared for him. Shuichi gave him another squeeze before he replied. 

“Yes, I’m more than happy to do this with you.” Shuichi heard a small sigh of relief escape the robot’s mouth, and out of pure adoration for the boy, he placed a small kiss on the top of his head. Keebo’s breath hitched in his throat once again but he quickly covered it up by nuzzling his face into Shuichi’s chest. A small giggle escaped Shuichi’s lips as he stared lovingly down at the blushing robot. 

“That was quite nice as well…” It came out more like a whisper, but Shuichi heard it and his heart fluttered in response. Slowly he guided his hand into the cloud of white hair that was Keebo’s head, and soon found his fingers running through the shockingly soft material. For a few moments, they sat like that in comfortable silence, relishing in each other’s closeness. 

Suddenly Shuichi felt vibrations against his chest as Keebo began to speak. “Keebo I can’t understand you.” Shuichi got out a small giggle accompanying it. Keebo slowly turned his face so that it wasn’t buried in Shuichi’s chest and spoke again. 

“I said… could you do that again?” His face was burning red and his voice was extremely quiet, but Shuichi heard him clear as day. 

“Do you mean kiss your head?” Keebo simply closed his eyes and nodded his head in response. “I can do you one better.”  
“What?”

“Keebo look at me.” Keebo turned to look up at Shuichi who softly placed a kiss on his forehead. Keebo’s eyes went wide and he immediately buried his face back into Shuichi’s chest wrapping his arms tightly around the detective. 

“I enjoyed that as well.” Squeaked out from the robot's mouth and Shuichi felt a grin form on his lips. 

“I’m glad.” Keebo gripped Shuichi a bit tighter and Shuichi wrapped his arms around the robot’s shoulders. 

“I don’t think I can take much more.”  
“What do you mean?”

“It feels like I’m going to explode!” A soft giggle escaped Shuichi’s lips as he found his hands back in Keebo’s hair, his eyelids feeling heavy once again. 

“I think you’re just excited” Shuichi heard a small sigh escape Keebo’s mouth as he shifted in order to get more comfortable under the covers. Shuichi was able to keep his eyelids open for only a few moments more before they fluttered closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's been quite a while since I posted on Ao3, and this is something I wrote a while ago after finishing V3 when I had a lot of feelings to get out. Saiibo is by far one of my fav ships in the game, so I decided to write something short and sweet about them because I adored Keebo's Love Suite Event so much. I really hope y'all enjoy this lil one shot, and if you have any comments or suggestions or anything feel free to leave a comment. Hopefully, I'll be back soon with some more stuff for y'all !!


End file.
